


Devil's Pet

by softmothprince



Series: Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Chains, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Consent, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Fur, Gen, Humiliation, Knotting, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: A normal occurrence as the Devil's pet.
Relationships: Apprentice/The Devil (The Arcana), The Devil (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Series: Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543375
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Devil's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i'm a monster fucker through and through. i saw the devil when i first started playing and was like "daddy af"
> 
> this took me so fucking long to make, i have no idea why my brain didn't want to do anything for the past week. thank you to my beta annamariestark for giving me dialogue to put in here, you are fucking fantastic.
> 
> consent is always here on my christian minecraft server
> 
> tw: blood, i do mention it a few times and just want to make sure people know what they're getting into.

  
Willa whines in her sleep, curling up in a tighter ball. She is woken up by the feeling of sinfully soft fur brushing over her bare tummy, a timid and confused little noise coming from her throat.

"Shh... don't move."

She blinks sleepily, looking up to find her Master sitting next to her tiny form. His clawed hands turn her onto her back, shifting her arms to go over her head and he purrs when she stretches, a soft moan coming from her lips when her spine cracks. Suddenly, burning chains snap around her wrists and forearms, more grappling around her squirming legs.

Willa tugs at the chains, a small growl bubbling in her throat. It made him chuckle. She was like a angry little kitten. Since being taken by the Devil, she had gone through some... changes. Her canines had grown into adorable little fangs, small horns curling out of her thick blue hair and similar markings to his covering her delicate flesh.

The Arcana hums, rubbing one hand up and down her thigh while his other snags her chin. It cuts off her growling, but irritation was still in her sleepy blue eyes. Well well, looks like his little lamb was becoming a wolf. No matter, it would be easy to tame his pet so she was his obedient little lamb.

"You've been naughty... touching yourself when I'm not around."

She whines, tossing her head to the side to get away from his scolding stare. She knew she couldn't hide that from him- he knows everything she does. A sharp gasp rushes out of her when the pads of his fingers lightly press against her clit, which was already swollen and red.

She was still sensitive from the few hours before, having fingered herself while waiting for her Master to return. Why did she think she could do that with no consequences? Sharp claws squeezing into her thighs.

"Spread your legs, now. You're going to take my cock, and you're going to like it."

Willa whimpers, but slowly parts her thighs and gasps when his thick cock slaps against her cunt. It rubs up and down her slit, catching on her entrance before smoothing passing. Ooooh the image of her tiny body with his large dick resting on her silky wet pussy made his magic infused blood sing and soar.

The hot head of his cock pushes into her, and a loud cry is muffled by her biting her lip. The Devil chuckles, knowing he will get her to scream in not to long.

"Do you like how that feels? That's just the tip of my cock. Prepare yourself, I'm going to plunge my cock into you, fuck you hard and fast, until you're breathless."

He slips in and out slowly, before picking up speed and hammers into her cunt. The fur of his thighs and groin grew wet with her slick, also dripping onto the sheets and creating darker spots. She presses into his fur, burying her face into it and moans loudly. She almost screams when a sharp, burning pain digs into her back, feeling hot blood bubble out and drip onto the red sheets.

The Arcana growls and cackles.

"Do you like that, pet? Do you like my claws down your back? Shall I mark you as my own? Lines on your skin and your belly bulging with my cum, there will be no question who you belong to."

His thrusts were slow and torturous, making her squirm against her bonds. Her fingers ached to touch the sinfully soft fur of his arms and torso, the sharp horns curling from his head, anything and everything. She had grown to embrace her selfish desires, all thanks to his careful care.

"Please... I... I want..." Her voice trails off into a breathy moan, her fingers wrapping around and tugging at the chains.

Thankfully, she doesn't need to say anything else.

"You want to come that badly, pet? I'll make you come... as many times as I can, as many times as your little body can tolerate. You'll be a breathless mess by the time I've finished with you."

His teeth sink into her shoulder, making her yelp and toss her head back into the pillows.

She cums hard and fast, legs trembling and tugging on the chains before her entire body falls limp. Willa pants, hands falling limp and head turning to the side with her eyes closing. She almost falls into a light sleep, when the chains shift and slip off off her wrists and ankles. Her eyes blink open, staring up at him in confusion.

"Roll over. Ass in the air."

At her startled expression, he laughs mockingly.

"Oh sweet thing, you thought we were finished? Foolish child. You're going to take my cock until you've come so many times you can barely breathe, let alone speak."

He grabs her bleeding hips and pulls her back towards him, flipping her onto her belly. She squeaks, yelping when he lifts her hips into the air and quickly shoves his dick back into her sensitive cunt. Willa sobs, clawing at the silk sheets and tears into them with her elongated nails.

In this new position, his cock drove deeper into her pussy. Ever so slowly, his knot grows and swells, catching onto her hole until he stops her at the top of it. She squirms and whimpers, feeling the thick bulb press against her red and swollen lips and tries to push back onto it, only to be stopped by the Devil's claws.

"Are you ready for my knot, you little slut? Do you think you deserve it?" He asks, grinding his cock up and down, but keeps from plunging into her.

"PLEASE! PLEASE I DO! I REALLY DO DESERVE YOUR KNOT!" She sobs, her fangs digging into her lip and making it bleed.

"That's a good little cum slut, begging so nicely."

Willa expects him to just thrust his knot into her, but instead the Arcana slowly pushes and stretches her cunt over it and purrs at her long, broken sounding moan. He thrusts carefully, picking up speed until the sound of wet slaps fill the air, along with Willa's pretty little noises. Her silky walls flutter and pulse as she cums around him, squeezing his knot beautifully.

"I'm going to fill you up, my little slut. I will make you so full you are dripping with my seed." He growls, digging his teeth into the unmarked skin of her opposite shoulder and relishes in her high pitched scream.

His knot swells to the point he couldn't pull out of her, and his cock twitches as it spills thick cum into her greedy cunt. He reaches around her, pressing his hand to her belly. He grins and growls in pleasure when he feels the lump in her tummy from both his cock and cum.

"Oh, pet." He tuts, watching as she tries to push herself up and press against him.

She was always so affectionate after he claimed her. The Arcana pulls her against his chest and lays on his back, chuckling when her hands tangle into the silky soft fur of his stomach. It would be a while until he could attempt to pull her off his cock, and he would use that to his advantage.

He keeps a hand pressed to her belly and moves the other one to rub her clit, laughing at her wounded howl. But when she tries to move away, he growls and claws at her belly and thigh.

"Do not try and move, little slut. I told you I would make you cum until you're breathless." He purrs into her ear.

He grinds his hips up so his cock rubs against her walls and makes her moan. He makes her cum a third time, then four, five- Only once his knot starts to shrink does he stop, pulling his pet off of his cock and lays her on the bed beside him. Her face was heavily flushed, tongue lolled out of her mouth with a thin stream of drool over the edge, and eyes rolled back into her head.

Only a proper fucking would get her to make such a face.

"Rest, my pet. Rest and I will reward your good behavior tonight."

A small chirr bubbles from her throat, and she smiles sleepily before her heavy pants level out into a deep sleep. The Devil rakes his burning gaze over her, tracing each and every bite, hickey, scar and mark he's made. Then he gets to the mess between her pretty thighs, and he smirks. His thick cum drips out of her trembling pussy, clinging to her thighs and the sheets below.

What a sight his pet was. With one last look over her, he returns to his throne, knowing that in a few hours he could return to his pet and give her reward for taking all he gave.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what you think, this won't be the last time you see our big bad goat man.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
